A Strange Beautiful
by ilovewolfs1234
Summary: Adasser is a Prince of his people, youngest of his brother's, he knows the crown will never fall into his hands. Thranduil is a king and he needs a political alliance and he will take it by force, the plains elves t have daughter as wanted by the king. Adasser is as close as it gets. (MxM) (Beauty and the Beast AU almost.) (OC x Thranduil) (OMC)
1. Chapter 1

The plains elves were not a well known race. For they kept quiet keeping their people and their beauty safe.

The plains elves were gorgeous creatures. Unlike the woodland elves with their pale skin and light hair the plains elves were full of lively color.

Hair varying from a sun kissed gold to a deep chocolate, with eyes like sparkling gold or emeralds framed by long dark lashes.

The women had generous curves a way of seduction about them. Voluptuous pink lips and carefully plucked eyebrows was a common trait amongst both the male and female elves.

The males were slender in frame but with a generous amount of muscle. Strong jaws and straight noses was a common trait amongst them.

Adasser was a male plains elf. He had hair of the richest chocolate and eyes as green as the finest emeralds. His innocent eyes and pouted lips made him a sought after specimen. Though he remained pure as the day he was born wide eyes and all.

He was part of the royal family, third in line to the throne. He knew the throne would never fall into his hands and the was fine. He was content lounging in the sun all day and riding for miles atop his favorite mount, Loborphen.

He was the palace decoration, not high enough in ranking to be involved with political affairs but still apart of the family. He has trained privately inn the art of sword fighting but he was not a warrior. Yes, he was ranked top and would beat any opposing person but he did not enjoy it.

He was a soft hearted gentle creature. He lived for beauty not war.

Adasser was a rarity in his race. His people were all beautiful warriors. Distracting and deadly.

So as he spent his days as the palace ornament he did not mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Adasser wiped the sleep from his eyes and face as he woke. Light poured in from the outside world, filtering in his room.

The prince slowly put his legs over the side of his bed throwing back his thick blankets.

Yawning he grasped the brush by his bed and began to work on the mass of tangles that had accumulated in his waist length hair.

He stood as he brushed his hair, careful to not rip to hard on the tangles areas. His hair soon fell straight until the very ends curled into soft ringlets.

He pulled out a dark green tunic and tan trousers before he grabbed his riding coat.

It was winter in the normally warm kingdom. Frost spanned across the window panes, spidering across in fern like patterns.

Adasser adjusted his collar of his jacket smiling as he pulled his door open.

People in the halls hustled about and smiled at him as he passed. Snatching several apples from a passing breakfast tray he wandered into the dinning hall. His mother and brother already sat at the table deep in conversation.

"I was just saying-"

His brother, Duvain, looked up.

Adasser walked behind his mother before greeting her with a kiss on the cheek before biting into his apple.

"Good morning Mother, Brother."

Adasser rocked on the heels of his boots before bouncing around to his brother's side.

"I will be riding today. Again. Send someone to fetch me for lunch."

His brother was ignoring him so Adasser tugged on his brother's inky locks.

The childish action got his brother's attention and his hand was swatted away.

"Yes, yes, alright brother. Do be careful."

"Aren't I always?"

He sprung from his chair and headed for the door. He could see his mother and brother shaking their heads from the corners of his eyes.

Loborphen was waiting patiently in her stall. What little of her white pelt visible from under her blanket, shone brightly in the morning light. She stomped her feet when she saw him remove the green apple from his pocket.

Holding his hand she accepted the gift and sniffed him for more treats.

"That's it for now, let's get you saddled shall we?"

Once he tightened the last strap on the saddle he led her out of her stall as she shook her mane.

He quickly mounted the mare and sped off into the spanning fields. Adasser's hair blew behind him as he rode Loborphen. The icy wind nipped at his cheeks and nose.

He slowed his horse to a walk. He sighed slightly as he looked over the fields before he caught a glimpse of something through the sparse trees.

Attempting to get a better look at what he had saw Adasser urged his horse forwards.

Loborphen began her reluctant trot to where the object was seen. No, it wasn't an object at all it was a line of elves. He drew his reins in to a quick halt.

His mare stomped the ground as he studied the kingdoms visitors. From a distance he could see an elf who appeared to be the leader, he sat regal on his stallion with his head held high. His skin resembled pure ivory and he had never seen hair so fair. These must be woodland elves.

Regal and sophisticated in every aspect.

As the party of elves made their way around the bend, Adasser was waiting.

The leader stopped his horse and studied the man with a mild interest before speaking.

"Hello. Are you of the royal court?" His voice was cool and smooth.

"Yes I am. How may I be of assistance?"

The elf looked him up and down.

"You could first tell me your name."

"Adasser, and yours?" He left out his title. This man could be a possible threat to the crown.

"King Thranduil of Mirkwood. Would you care to escort me to the palace Adasser?"

Adasser wet his lips and nudged his horse forwards to met the king.

"It you be my pleasure Lord Thranduil. Please, follow me."

The rode in silence and Adasser could feel the kings eyes heavy on him. However the Prince has grown used to lingering eyes and lustful stares. But he has never received them from a man, ever.

Perhaps it was the norm in other countries but it was rare in Fallerin.

Adasser sent a few looks of his own from under his lashes. The palace was now in full view.

The stone towers stood unwavering in the harsh wind, however the surrounding trees bent and leaned with the wind. The cloping of the horses hooves relaxed Adasser's nerves a bit.

However the elf that sat next to him had him on the edge of his seat. He believed he would most certainly have a headache by the time this was over.

The guards lowered the palace doors, they would only do it if they were expecting a Lord Thranduil.

Adasser rode in front of the party and entered the palace. His emerald eyes roamed in search of his brother, or father. Or even perhaps his mother to tell him what was going on.

He dismounted his horse passing the reins to the handler who led the horses away.

He caught a glimpse of his mother's rich purple robes, she fluttered down the stairs, and grasped his hands.

Taken by surprise he looked at his mother with wide eyes. She released his hands and pulled him into a hug, her face in the crook of his neck hidden by his hair.

"Go up to your room. Pack a bag of just essentials no more no less. Wait in your room until you hear three knocks on your door. Now."

She pulled away smiling like nothing had been spoken between them.

Understanding he had to put up a front he said, "Excuse me mother but I must go clean up, I reek of horse."

With his heart hammering in his chest he quickly made his way to his room.


End file.
